


Hero Worship

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox and Alex get to know each other a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 1999 in response to the TER/MA hero challenge.

When Alex Krycek woke up, he was instantly aware that something unusual was happening. This wasn't due to any extraordinary perception on his part but was instead a direct result of discovering that he'd been handcuffed to his own bed while he slept. He opened his eyes cautiously and found himself looking at Fox Mulder, who was reclining naked against the headboard and munching on a bagel.

"Hey, don't get crumbs in my bed!"

"You wouldn't let me eat crackers in your bed?" Mulder pouted.

"No! Eat them in your own damn bed! You never sleep in it anyway."

Mulder wondered how long Krycek was going to pretend to ignore the cuffs. Maybe they hadn't been necessary after all, but he was determined that this time they were going to talk before Alex vanished. He absently fed Alex bites of his bagel as he considered the long body stretched out before him and the devious mind it housed.

Alex watched Mulder through the screen of his lashes, wondering what going on inside his head. The fact that they were both still naked gave rise to all sorts of interesting possibilities, but he doubted Mulder was after sex, no matter how much they both enjoyed it.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone," Mulder suddenly asked. Alex stared at him like he was nuts. "Come on, I let you call me 'Foxy'--"

"You don't exactly _let_ me, Mulder; it's more like begging," Alex pointed out.

"Semantics," Mulder dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It's still something unique to you. Can't you give me something in return? Can't you let me in just a little?"

"Make me," Alex challenged, grinning at him.

Mulder's eyes narrowed, probably seeing far more than Alex really wanted him to. He nodded slowly.

And equally slowly he uncoiled from his position at the head of the bed, ending up stretched along Alex's side, propped up on one elbow while he traced the line of Alex's jaw with a fingertip. He felt the stubble scraping lightly over the pad of his finger, sensitizing it, and he replaced it with his tongue. With long, slow laps, he mapped the contours of Alex's face, tasting the faint hint of salt from the sweat of their exertions the night before. He licked Alex's lips, stroking along them until they parted and Alex's own tongue darted out to touch his.

That was when Mulder pulled away, staring down at him till Alex opened lustful green eyes. "Tell me a secret, Alex. Who was your hero when you were a kid?" That should be an easy enough question to answer. He was surprised to see a wave of pink wash across Alex's features, and the younger man shut his eyes stubbornly.

Mulder shrugged and continued his campaign. The coaxing was rapidly becoming an end in and of itself. He traced the whorls of the ear facing him with the tip of his tongue, hearing Alex gasp at the touch. He licked the soft lobe, drawing it between his teeth and biting down gently. Alex arched slightly off the bed.

Mulder started to nibble his way down Alex's throat, stopping to bite and suck every inch or so. When he reached the collar bone, he pulled back inspecting the long bruise covering the entire side of the other man's throat. Regardless of what happened next, Alex wouldn't be forgetting about him for a while. "Who was your hero, Alex?" he repeated.

Alex still refused to speak, but Mulder was starting to hope that he'd hold out for a good long while. He nibbled on the nearly hairless chest before him, tugging an occasional hair between his teeth to hear Alex's gasp and see him arch. He licked along the outline of each muscle, making Alex giggle at the ticklish sensation. Mulder had never heard Alex giggle before, and he liked the sound, almost able to imagine that they were two normal men and that none of their past had happened.

"Mulder, _please_ stop!" Alex begged, his sides aching from laughter.

Mulder took pity on him, turning his attention to the hardened nipples waiting for his touch. He ran his tongue over one, stroking it till it looked inflamed and Alex was writhing under him, then he took it between his teeth, nipping before drawing it into his mouth to suckle on it. Alex yelled his pleasure. Meanwhile Mulder's hands weren't idle, one stroking over Alex's hip again and again, petting him, and the other was alternately rubbing and pinching the nipple not in Mulder's mouth.

After a few minutes, when Alex was whimpering nearly continually, Mulder began to work his way farther down. Alex jerked uncontrollably when Mulder probed his navel with his tongue, letting out little gasps and whimpers, then laughing when Mulder blew a raspberry. Mulder raised his head and grinned up at his lover.

"Ready to tell me who your hero was yet?"

Alex shook his head, thinking that he'd have to be nuts to take a chance on his Foxy stopping what he was doing. He blinked. _When the hell did I start thinking of him as mine?_

Mulder bit Alex's hip, drawing his attention back to him. "Hey, remember me?"

Alex snickered, wondering how Mulder thought he could possibly forget him while his mouth was only inches from his straining cock. Just the thought of what those luscious lips and talented tongue could do was enough to make more pre-cum drip from the head of his cock.

Mulder could see Alex's erection twitch, and he had a pretty good idea of the cause. His tongue flicked out, barely touching Alex, then he blew on the moistened skin, making the younger man twist and groan. Mulder inched closer, resting his head on Alex's hip while he planned his next move.

Suddenly he rolled between Alex's legs, which spread wide for him, and dove down to take his balls in his mouth. Alex screamed his name and arched right off the bed, his hands clenching on air as he jerked against the cuffs. Mulder rolled the balls gently on his tongue, sucking lightly, but not giving Alex enough to get him off. He worked one hand into the crack of his lover's ass, rubbing along it to the tune of Alex's moans. He stroked one finger teasingly over the entrance, circling around but never quite going inside despite Alex's plaintive cries and jerky movements.

Mulder let Alex's sac fall from his mouth, blowing on him to see him shudder. He licked and nibbled his way up the prominent vein on the underside of the rigid shaft, biting down with a pressure just this side of pain, until he reached the ridge just below the head. He caressed Alex with his tongue, already knowing what touches pleased Alex most.

"Suck me, Foxy, please suck me," Alex begged.

Mulder was never one to pass up an invitation, so he did. He swallowed Alex whole, sliding his entire length into his mouth.

The sudden warm, wet pressure after the prolonged tease was too much for Alex, and he came immediately, pushing deep into Mulder's throat.

When he was sure that he'd milked every drop of come from Alex, Mulder let him slide free and shifted to his knees between Alex's legs. Alex opened pleasure-dazed eyes to see Mulder with his cock pressed up to his entrance, staring back at him. Despite the explosive pleasure Mulder had just provided him, Alex wanted, _needed_ , to feel Fox inside him, and he pushed against him, trying to entice him in.

"Who was your hero, Alex?" Mulder's tone made it clear that he wasn't going to move till Alex answered his question, even if it killed them both.

"Fox!" Alex exclaimed.

"Begging isn't going to help you, babe, not this time."

Alex laughed almost painfully. "No, _George_ Fox," he clarified at the same moment that he wrapped his legs around Fox's waist and tightened them, pushing Mulder into him. Both men cried out at the pleasure, and the discussion was forgotten for the moment. Mulder forced himself to move slowly at first until he was sure that he wasn't hurting Alex, then sped up, thrusting harder and faster until he was driving in and out of Alex's ass as hard and deeply as he could. He twisted slightly so he could support himself on one arm, reaching the other up over Alex's head until he reached one of his hands in the cuffs, intertwining their fingers as they moved together.

Mulder's teasing of Alex had turned him on almost as much as it did Alex, so it didn't take long for him to cry Alex's name and explode deep inside him. He dropped on top of Alex, panting, then suddenly raised his head.

"George Fox?!? You've got to be kidding me."

Alex stared back, looking almost sulky.

"I expected you to tell me some soldier's name, a fighter of some kind, but George Fox?"

"He _was_ a fighter, in his own way."

Mulder looked at him oddly. "Alex, the man was a Quaker, is widely considered to be the founder of the Quaker religion, in fact. By definition, that makes him a pacifist."

Alex shrugged, trying to find the words to explain. "He went to prison so many times, Fox, for what he believed in, but they never broke him. He never compromised his principles, and because of his beliefs, the world is a better place than it might have been. I wanted to be that kind of person, someone who could make a difference, someone that other people could look up to." He closed his eyes and shrugged as well as he could, considering that he was still cuffed to the headboard. "Guess I screwed that up big time, huh?" He opened his eyes again. "Want to hear something really funny? When I was young, I wanted to be a priest. My mother was proud of that, but after she died, I couldn't believe in God anymore. When Cancerman approached me, I was ready to follow anyone if they just gave me something to believe in."

He stared at Mulder, looking incredibly vulnerable. "What about you, Fox, who was your hero?"

"Christopher Columbus," Mulder replied without hesitation. "He had an idea that contradicted what everyone believed about the world, and he set out to prove it regardless of what they said or did to him. And despite all the odds against him, he succeeded. He proved that he was right and that everyone who had laughed at him was wrong."

Alex watched Mulder. "Are you sure that he was your _childhood_ hero, Foxy? It sounds more like someone you'd admire today."

"I do, but I think even then I had a glimmering of an idea of what was in store for me. Probably from things my father said that I don't consciously remember." While he was speaking, Mulder disengaged from Alex, prompting a faint moan of protest, and he rummaged on the night table for the key to the handcuffs that he had placed there earlier. He freed his lover and pulled him into his arms, massaging the feeling back into his wrists and exclaiming over the bruises caused by Alex's jerking against the cuffs earlier.

He smiled when he felt Alex's arms go around him in turn. "George Fox, huh?" he mumbled.

"Yup, if your name had been anything else, I'd never have given you a second look." The pillow that hit him in the face couldn't hide his grin. Both men were laughing as they got up to face whatever new weirdness this day would bring.


End file.
